Tony's Second Grade Woes
by Avenger 22
Summary: When Tony has no one to play with during morning recess, he accidentally causes trouble between himself and the biggest bully on the playground. Natasha Romanov! Can Bruce Banner, his most trusted friend save him, or will Natasha get to him first?


Tony's Second Grade Woes

"Nothing to do. No one to play with." Muttered Tony to himself as he walked the perimeter of the playground. His hands in his snow pants pockets, his eyes looked down at the new fallen snow. He had circled the playground many times already. Over head the sky was gray and the sun barely shone.

It was a cold November day, especially considering there was snow on the ground. It crunched under his boots, which felt chilled to the bone. He zipped his heavy coat up tighter, which didn't help his situation. The wind picked up and bit at his already red nose. Sometimes his mother teased that if it were any brighter, he could replace Rudolph.

"Hey Tony, want to come play with Susan and me? We're making snow angels." Came a male voice from up ahead. Tony looked up and saw Reed. Reed was a dark haired kid who wasn't very muscular. However, what he lacked in tough ness he made up for in smarts.

Behind him was a blonde haired girl. She wore blue coat and she had a large smile. Tony didn't understand why she hung out with Reed. He was pasty skinned and not very strong. Whereas Tony was dark skinned, dark haired and plenty strong. Not to mention smart.

Tony shook his head as he put his gloves on. His mother had almost sewed them on," No thanks, Reed. I'm waiting for someone."

He walked away, feeling guilty about rejecting Reed. Normally, Susan was the only person who would play with him. Besides Benn, who tended to act bigger than he truly was. He trudged forward and away from their snow angels.

The person he was waiting for was Virginia Patricia Potts. For most people, it was Pepper Potts. Or just Pepper, depending on the day. To Tony, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her orange hair was always in a ponytail and her freckles lit up when she smiled. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Tony stopped in the middle of his thoughts when he felt his head hit something. He shook his head and looked up. Instantly, he wished that he hadn't. Standing in front of him was another red head, one he hadn't hoped to meet. It was a girl and her hair was curly. Her blue eyes looked down on him. She wore a heavy black coat, black snow pants and boots.

"Natasha Romanov," He said as he stepped back. He almost tripped on his own feet. Snickers could be heard from behind. He glanced and saw Wolfgang Von Strucker and George Tarleton. Two of the supposed people she was friends with. Apparently, she was also friends with Clint but Tony didn't buy it. He had heard too many rumors about her bullying to believe it," What do you want?"

She snickered, as if it were obvious," Nothing, you're the one that bumped into me. Maybe next time you should watch where you're going." She and her friends snickered some more, as if that were the more hilarious thing in the world.

Tony's face got red, which must've made them laugh even more. He rolled his eyes, trying to play it cool. He didn't want the bullies to know that he was mad. He put on his best poker face," Yeah well, I wouldn't be able to run into you if your abdomen wasn't so chubby. Maybe you should try losing some weight."

In reality, Natasha wasn't very flabby at all. In fact, she was one of the skinniest people Tony had ever met. However, that did make Natasha and her friends stop laughing. She walked towards him, glaring all the way. Her finger pointed straight at him, her blue eyes full of anger for someone so young.

"You take that back!" She yelled in that high-pitched voice of hers. Her friends seemed to be watching from the side lines, as if they expected her to take care of him by herself.

Tony scoffed in disbelief," Why don't you make me, you sissy!" In hind sight, Tony should've expected her reaction. Nevertheless, it always surprised him.

Before Tony had time to react, Natasha's right fist swung towards him. It flew through the air with ease and struck his face. He stumbled back and fell onto the ground. His butt felt the sting of the new fallen snow and ice. The place where Natasha had hit him pounded. He felt a firm yet gentle hand reach for his. He took it, only to find Bruce Banner.

The kid was scrawny and picked on a lot. He had ruffled brown hair and wore lots of green. He also had the ability to get really angry really fast. Some people nicknamed him "the Hulk." His thick blue glasses kept riding down his nose. Instantly, he pushed them higher up his face.

"Thanks, Bruce," Tony said as he wiped the snow off his snow pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the saw the bullies walk away. They were laughing and snickering at each other. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Tony went to follow them. Before he got too far, he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. It was Bruce. He whirled to face his friend, his fists still clenched," Bruce I have to go after them. You know I do."

"I know you do," He said in that quiet voice of his. Yet, from what Tony had heard, he wasn't the silent type. Bruce could get angry and Tony knew it. Bruce's eyes displayed compassion," but you can't fight them looking like that. You might want to go inside, first. I'll get Steve."

Tony stood where he was dumbly as he waited for Steve. At first, Tony didn't understand what Bruce was talking about. Sure, his face had hurt after Natasha had punched him. Nonetheless, he rarely got bruised or any injured. When Steve came up to him, he didn't hesitate as he followed his blond haired friend.

As the two walked, they earned shouts of concern. Steve waved them away with little words, which was what Tony liked about Steve. Tony felt as if he had walked around the entire playground. Fortunately, they reached the boys bathroom just as the bell rang. Steve waited near the door as Tony went to look at himself in the mirror.

Pulling off his gloves, he looked at his face. Covering his entire eye, he saw a large black spot. Now his eyes were brown, blue, and black. It looked like a large lump. He pressed it gently, and felt a severe pounding. He noticed Steve join him and pat him on the back.

"I'm sorry, buddy. What did you do to make her mad?" He asked as Tony shoved his gloves in his pockets. Now that he was inside, he felt a lot warmer. Warmer and wetter. He unzipped his coat and took a closer look in the mirror.

At that moment, a voice echoed into the boys' room. It was extremely high-pitched and girlish. Tony immediately knew who it was. He leaned closer into the mirror, trying to act distracted.

"Hey Steve," Called Lucy Parker, Steve's want-to-be girlfriend. She sounded desperate, which didn't surprise. She was a goody-goody and played with Steve a lot. Tony had been friends with her for a long time, and he recognized the voice. He saw Steve turn to look who it was, and a deep crimson blush appeared on his cheeks," you're going to be late to class. Ms. Kenny's wondering where you are."

Tony waved him onward, knowing that Lucy wouldn't leave until she had an affirmation. Steve nodded and without raising his tone of voice responded," I'll be right out, Lucy. Just give me a minute."

Tony could tell that instantly perked her up. He rolled his eyes," Ok. See you in class, then." Both boys heard her skip down the hall. The other second graders were also making their way to class. They sounded so much like the military in their boots. Bits of conversation could be heard here and there.

Steve turned to Tony, worry and concern on his face," Hey Tony, are you sure you'll be ok? I don't want to leave if your eye still hurts."

Tony nodded as the two headed out into the hallway. They walked slightly away from the others. Tony liked this about Steve too. He didn't make things public. He liked to do things in private. He liked his own personal space. The two stopped at their lockers, which were next to each other.

"I'll be ok, Steve. I promise," He looked around for Lucy, who was near her classroom waving. Ironically, it was all the way across the hall. Steve looked up at her, and continued to undress himself. Another thing Tony liked about Steve. He didn't need a teacher to help him dress and undress. Unlike some of the other second graders, who still didn't know which glove went on which hand," Besides, Lucy needs you."

Steve nodded as he put on his jacket over his white t-shirt. Closing his locker as quietly as he could, he spoke," Okay, Tony. If you're sure. But don't forget to go to the office. I'm pretty sure they have ice packs in there. Either that or you could ask Mrs. Turner. Well, see you."

With that, Steve was gone. Tony watched as he made his way to Lucy. The two began a conversation and entered their room. Tony turned back to his locker and put his shoes on. Behind him, he heard some girls giggling. He turned around to see who it was and almost flinched. Walking towards him was Sif, Pepper Potts, and Jean Grey. All three girls were laughing together. Suddenly, Pepper turned to look at him. Immediately, he looked away and slammed his locker.

Rushing to Mrs. Turner's room, he tried to ignore her. He could see her look of concern and unease. He didn't want to worry her, so he sped up. He could hear her call out to him. He felt horrible he hadn't continued to wait for her. She had said she would join him on the playground.

"Wait Tony, what happened to your eye?" She called even though Tony was halfway to his classroom. Mrs. Turner's room was across from Ms. Kenny's. Of course, Ms. Kenny's was directly adjacent to Mr. Thompson. Pepper had Mr. Thompson," Tony, what happened?"

Fortunately, Tony had just reached his classroom. He went and found his seat, which was in the second row. Hopefully, no one noticed. Hopefully, Mrs. Turner didn't notice. He heard a few kids talking, but tried not to pay attention to them. Presently, Mrs. Turner was preparing for their math lesson.

As class went on, Tony was feeling confident about his black eye. So far, nobody had noticed it. Either that or they were too busy working in their math books. Tony had already finished his work and was looking it over. He heard Mrs. Turner, a tall blonde woman with light skin, call the room to attention. He looked up as she began writing the problems on the board.

Fortunately, she called on someone else to answer the first question. Tony was beginning to think that she might not actually call on him. Until she did, and very loudly.

"Tony!" She yelled and Tony nearly jumped out of his seat. He saw the entire class turn to look at him. He saw the problem on the board.

_Two times seven, _He thought and spoke," Fourteen." He replied dully as most everyone looked away. He watched her write down the correct answer.

"That's correct," She said and Tony knew she had just now noticed his bruise. A look of worry and concern washed over her face," Tony, are you alright? What happened to your eye?" She asked and Tony knew he was dead if he told the truth. As he tried to think of an excuse she cleared her throat," That's alright, Tony. Why don't you go to the office and get an ice pack for that?"

With that, he headed out of the room. While he moved through the rows he heard even more conversation. As he exited, he heard Mrs. Turner trying to bring order to the room. He raced to the office as fast as he could. He didn't listen to the teachers that warned him to slow down.

When he reached the office the secretary, Ms. Bruner, sat at her desk. She typed quickly and Tony sat down. There were three red hairs lined up against the wall. She didn't stop typing when he sighed loudly. She was a medium sized woman with medium dark brown hair. Her green eyes were focused on the screen. Just as Tony was about to leave, she spoke.

"What can I do for you, hon?" She asked as her fingers flew across the keyboard with ease.

"I, uh, need an ice pack. For my eye." He replied sheepishly, hoping she didn't look at his eye. Instead, she did the exact opposite and looked directly at his eye.

Wincing, she got up from her desk," Of course you can, kiddo. Tony, right? That's a horrible shiner you have there. What'd you do?" Tony waited for her to reenter the room. When she did, she brought a large zip lock bag of ice. She handed it to him.

Tony shrugged," I think I hit it on something." He answered and put it on his eye. It felt instantaneously better yet he found himself feeling half blind.

Ms. Bruner nodded as she took her seat behind the desk once again," Well try not to hit yourself again. That looks horrible." She said over her computer screen and Tony made his way back to class.

By afternoon recess, everyone knew about Tony's black eye. How he had gotten it, was still a mystery. Hopefully, it stayed that way. He didn't want people to know that he had been hit by a girl. Almost as soon as he reached the playground, Bruce Banner managed to find him. He used to play with Bruce and his other friends all the time, but now playing with Pepper seemed more fun. He felt guilty that he hadn't done it since Kindergarten.

"Hey Bruce, what's up? What are they saying about me?" He knew he didn't have to explain to Bruce who the they he was talking about were. Bruce, like some of the kids in their grade, was fairly intelligent. He, along with Reed, Tony and some others went after school to do third grade work.

Bruce seemed to shrug, as if he didn't know. Considering that Bruce distanced himself from most, it made sense. Still, Bruce had other friends. Other friends, who were in the loop," Most know about the bruise, but not everyone knows where you got it."

Tony nodded as the two headed towards the monkey bars. Fortunately, this was once of the places Natasha didn't hang out. It was too far from the center of the playground. Tony noticed that Steve, Clint and several other of his friends were there," Good."

"Tony," Bruce said, grabbing his shoulder urgently and turning him around. It was done with such force; Tony thought that Bruce must've been angry. Then again, he probably was. He usually did get mad after someone hurt one of his friends," What happens if Natasha decides to show up again? What will you do?"

Just as Tony was about to answer, he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Her black clothes sticking out like a crow," I guess we'll find out." Was the only thing he could've said at that time.

Bruce stood next to Tony as the red head approached. Following her were Wolfgang and George. It was as if they were mesmerized by her. Tony tried to stand brave and tall. He had gotten rid of his ice pack by now. Bruce had his arms crossed as the other children on the monkey bars got ready for a fight.

"So one eye, want me to black out your other one?" Natasha challenged with a mean smile on her face. Her arms crossed defiantly.

"Maybe Tony doesn't want another fight. Just leave him alone, Natasha." Bruce intercepted, standing in front of his friend. Tony was about to speak for himself, when Wolfgang spoke up. He side stepped Natasha, who had uncrossed her arms.

"This is not your concern, Banner. We are here to make sure Stark here gets what he deserves." He spat, and it landed on the ground.

"Whatever Tony did or didn't do, it doesn't matter. Revenge isn't the answer," Bruce countered, clenching his fists too. As if to challenge them, he added," Don't make me go Hulk on you."

Wolfgang and George laughed heartily, as if they didn't care. As if they were more powerful than him. Tony knew they weren't. He knew they both couldn't hold him," You can try, but it will not work." Wolfgang responded.

Natasha gave a tired sigh as the boys continued to laugh. Blushing deeply, she moved towards Bruce and Tony. Her boot made marks in the fresh snow and she looked downward. When she spoke, she didn't sound as tough as she usually did," Look Tony, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to punch you in the face. It's just; Wolfgang and George wanted me to bully you. I didn't want to, but they forced." Tony noticed that Wolfgang and George had left the scene to go terrorize somebody else.

Bruce turned to look at Tony. He looked doubtful, but Tony understood what she was talking about. Wolfgang, George and their leader, Johann tended to pressure kids to do things. Things that students couldn't tell teachers about," I'm sorry Natasha. I forgive you."

"Really?" Asked Natasha, sounding surprised and Tony nodded. Bruce left the scene, talking with Steve behind them," Thank you, Tony!"

She flung herself on him and then immediately let go. Blushing, she went to find Clint. Tony turned to see Pepper, who rushed up to him with great speed. She nearly knocked the wind out of him. When she finally pulled away, Tony felt like he had been suffocated.

"Anthony Edward Stark what happened to you? I was worried about you," She said, searching his expression with her eyes. Man she was good at that. When Tony didn't answer at the time she wanted, he cleared his throat and told her the story. Once he was done, she pecked him on the cheek, blushing," I didn't realize you had waited for me for so long. I'm sorry, Tony. How do you feel now?"

"Pretty good, especially after that kiss," He replied and she blushed again. He liked to see her blush, especially after a kiss. He would have to think of more ways to get those. Even if it meant being creative," Why did you stay inside, anyway?"

Pepper pulled out something from her pocket. It was a card, which was very large and decorative. He opened it, and saw that it was also colored on the inside. He closed and she spoke," It was for our fifth year anniversary, as friends." She explained.

"I love it," He said and pulled her back into a hug. When he pulled away, the two blushed," Thank you," He put it in his pocket, and followed her away from the monkey bars," So what do you want to do now?"

"Anything sounds good." She responded taking his hand. The two walked away from the monkey bars hand in hand.

_A/N: Not really much to say for this story. It's a prequel to my other AU story with Natasha. This was another fic for the Misgiving Writer's challenges. It's called Blue Shirt Day, and I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest._

_I will try to finish some of the other stories (like Skittles) that need to get done. However, I also have other story ideas that I want to try to post. I don't want to give any away, but there will most likely be an Ultimate Spider Man short and maybe even another story since the first one was received so well. By the way, yes that is Tony's full name._

_I promise I will still write Avengers. In fact, spoiler alert, I'm going to be writing a story about the series. Please stay tuned if any of these sound interesting!_

_Disclaimer-I own nothing except my own Oc's, so please ask before you use them!_


End file.
